This invention relates to seating devices and, more particularly, to variable contour seating devices including an outer cover which is loosely filled with a filler material.
Seating devices consisting of a bag or sack-like cover loosely filled with a solid filler material are known. These so-called "bean bag" devices typically have a generally circular or oval seating surface. The contour of the seating surface can be varied by displacing the filler material by hand prior to sitting and/or by the occupant sitting on the seating surface and wiggling his derriere. However, these bean bag devices are designed primarily for use only as a seat and usually do not have a definable initial shape.